An enzyme that degrades barbital has been identified and partially purified from extracts derived from a soil micro-organism. The requirements for maximal catalytic activity are being determined. We attempted to scale-up the production of this enzyme to examine its effectiveness in reversing the effects of lethal quantities of barbital in toxicological experiments with appropriate animals.